This invention relates a meter display device for a saddle type vehicle such as a motor scooter.
Motor scooters are very popular because of their low costs, both in acquisition and maintenance and their agility for use in traffic. In order to provide the rider for some indication of the operation of the scooter, it has been the practice to provide one or more instruments in proximity to the handlebar assembly. However, it is important that these instruments and their associated displays be mounted so as to provide a neat appearance. Unfortunately, the prior art type of constructions proposed for this purpose have not been totally successful.
Frequently in order to improve the appearance of the scooter, a handlebar cover is provided over the handlebar assembly. This conceals some of the mechanism and gives rise to a neater appearance. It has been proposed to mount the instrument or display on this cover but in order to make a neat assembly; the display has been mounted from the underside of the cover with its display face showing through an opening in the cover. This provides significant difficulties in assembly and also in servicing.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved display mounting arrangement for a small vehicle of the scooter type.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved display for a motor scooter wherein the display can be mounted from above but nevertheless provides a neat appearance.
Because of the small nature of these vehicles and the desirability of providing some storage compartment for small articles, storage compartments have been provided under the seat. However, this means that the rider must stop the vehicle and dismount in order to procure from or place articles in the storage compartment.
It is, therefore, a still further object to this invention to provide an improved display mounting for a vehicle of this type wherein the display is mounted on the underside of a cover, which also serves a cover for a storage compartment.
This invention is adapted to be embodied in a small vehicle of the scooter type wherein the vehicle has a seat upon which a rider is seated with his feet extending forwardly and downwardly. A handlebar assembly is provided at the front of the seat and the vehicle for steering of the vehicle in its path of movement. A cover is associated with the handlebar assembly. A display is mounted on the cover from above.